Koa - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine get an early wedding present from a very special and unexpected source.
_Sammy and Ilna, every day is more fun as we approach the wedding of the millennium! Thank you for the laughs, friendship, support and all around awesomeness you bring to my life._

 _Ilna thanks for the title!_

 _REALMcRollers you are amazing, and we appreciate your love and support for REAL World so very much!_

* * *

 **Koa**

"Gracie?" Steve nodded towards Catherine's phone, which sat between them on a large blanket as they enjoyed a few hours of beach time in their yard.

"Yeah." She held the screen in his direction. "They're sending out the invitations to my shower and she's texting me ideas about what she wants to wear. She doesn't want to clash." At his look, she continued. "I'm wearing a teal dress, if she wears red, for instance, we'll clash."

"O … kay." He shrugged.

She patted his hand. "She's so excited about everything, I think she's showed me eleven dresses. We haven't started on shoes."

"Gracie will look beautiful in whatever," he said, sincerely. "Just like you." He leaned closer and kissed her just as Cammie came up and dropped her large tennis ball on the blanket, nudging it forward with her nose. A grin appeared as he sat up and threw it hard enough to reach the tide line. "And Cammie, of course."

"Of course." Catherine smiled and returned Grace's text, typing _It's very pretty, but I think I still like the light blue one best_ before placing the phone at the edge of the blanket and lying back down on her stomach to watch Cammie gallop towards them. This time, instead of waiting for Steve to toss the ball, she dropped it and took off for the ocean, returning shortly dragging what looked like driftwood, which she carefully placed next to Catherine, then turned and ran for the tide line again.

Seconds later, another piece of wood joined the first, and after a final trip, three large pieces of were near their blanket. Cammie nudged the closest one and looked between her humans.

"Thank you, sweetie. Did you bring those for us?" Catherine shifted to scratch under her chin before moving the water bowl closer so Cammie could get a drink. When she'd finished, she sat happily on her towel, eyes shining as she regarded them.

"Look at that, she's practically grinning because she brought us a present."

"Cause she's brilliant. Most animals leave carcasses." Steve grinned at the dog, who thumped her tail as if she understood. "Good job, Cammie."

He moved to examine the largest piece of wood, which was about the length and circumference of his arm. "This is koa."

"Is it?" Catherine sat up and reached for another piece.

"Yeah. I'll get it out of the yard, we don't want her chewing on it later." He moved to get up.

"Leave it on the deck." Catherine said, contemplating the wood as she turned it over in her hands before passing it to Steve.

"Hmm?"

"Don't throw it out, I have an idea."

Steve regarded her expression. "Wanna share?"

"Only with Cammie for now." She nodded thoughtfully and watched for a few seconds as he walked to the deck. By the time he returned, she was ending a call.

"You're up to something," Steve said as he rejoined her on the blanket. "Both of you." He pointed between his smiling fiancee and their dog.

Grin firmly in place, she shrugged. "We can neither confirm nor deny."

Moving in to kiss her quickly, Steve flipped them so he was hovering above her. "Really? Because …" He was cut off by her lips on his. When they broke apart, she was still grinning broadly.

"Don't think you can distract me." He stood and tugged her up and into his embrace.

Pressing against him she chuckled. "You sure about that? Cause you seem a little _distracted_." She pushed off his chest, turned and broke into a run for the house, leaving Steve to bolt after her. He caught up in a few paces and lifted her off her feet mid stride. By the time he carried her onto the deck, both were laughing.

He lowered her to the floor, but kept his hold.

"We're not ... goin' back … to the beach, are we?" she said between kisses.

"Nope."

Cammie passed them on her way to her spot in Cammie's Casa. "Gotta rinse her off." Catherine smiled against Steve's lips.

He kissed her again and had Cammie under the hose in less than ten seconds. Once she was devoid of saltwater and sand, Catherine took the discarded hose and, with a chuckle, aimed it at Steve.

"Really?" He hardly flinched and instead of dodging the spray, walked into it, grasping the hose and turning it on her, pulling her against him until she was clutched against his chest, breathless with laughter.

"Not ringing the bell, Commander," she gasped out.

"Never thought you would, Lieutenant." He placed smacking kisses on her cheek until her breathing changed and she turned and slid her hands behind his neck to kiss him.

"Now, where were we?" She rested her forehead against his.

"Towels are on the beach," He hummed against her neck. "We only have the one up here and we just got the sand off."

"Then let's move this to a suitable location." She backed them towards one of the large chaises and pushed him down.

"Cath?" He breathed as her hand wandered into his boardies.

"Hmmm?"

"Still not totally distracted." He nipped at spot below her ear.

Echoing his words she whispered, "Never thought you would be."

By the time they spoke again, it was getting cooler and Catherine was stretching as she untangled herself from Steve. Standing to reach for the one towel they'd left on the deck, she wrapped it around herself rather than trying to get back into her wet bikini. Holding out a hand, she said, "C'mon, sailor, I need a real shower," and they moved inside and upstairs.

After a shared shower that lasted quite a bit longer than usual, Steve went down to the kitchen to feed Cammie and found Catherine sprawled on the sofa when he entered the living room, grinning as she read a text and put the phone back on the table.

She patted the leather and he joined her, shifting them so he was lying behind her comfortably and she was relaxed against his chest.

"What was your idea? Before I get _distracted_ again." He placed a kiss on her temple and she laced their fingers where they rested on her tummy.

"I thought how sweet it was that Cammie brought us a gift."

"And …"

"And I called Kekipi to see if he'd use the wood to make three frames. That was him texting me he could do it, no problem." She turned to face him. "What do you think?"

"I think you're amazing." He looked at her with admiration.

"Thanks." She pecked his lips. "I want one for the wall, and I thought one for each of our offices. I thought we could put a picture of us and Cammie at -"

"Our wedding," he finished with her, and they shared a smile.

"Corny?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

" _You?_ Never." He kissed her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Not even a little?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth and happiness.

"You don't care if it is." His smile matched hers. "Neither do I."

She shrugged her agreement. "He said they'd be ready by the wedding." She looked at Cammie and back at Steve. "I can't wait to tell Esther and Grace the dog got us a wedding gift."

Steve laughed out loud. "Of course she did. Smartest dog on Oahu."

#

 _End Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
